1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device which is configured to control a movement of a driven object, and an image forming system which includes the control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a control device which is configured to control a movement of a driven object, a control device having a protection function which suppresses a damage from a collision when the driven object collided with a surrounding object, has hitherto been known.
Concretely, a control device which is configured to control a rotational velocity of a motor has hitherto been known. In such control device, a disturbance torque is estimated by a disturbance observer from a torque-current command and the rotational velocity of the motor. As the disturbance torque which has been estimated exceeds a disturbance torque value which has been set in advance, it is presumed that the driven object collided with a surrounding object, and the motor is controlled to be stopped. Moreover, as a technology related to the disturbance observer, a technology in which a high-frequency component is eliminated by filtering an output of the disturbance observer by a low-pass filter has been known.